The Chances in our Lives
by alwayskayla
Summary: What if Booth and Brennan weren't "The Good Guys" that we know them to be? What if situations and choices had turned them into different versions of the people we love? AU. Rating for language. Give it a shot!


A/N: So, I have this idea. AU. I don't usually do that, but, what the hell? If this is a shitty idea, tell me. If you like it, tell me. I'll appreciate both equally. (:

**The Chances in Our Lives**

Choices. Every day we have decisions to make. Our choices set us on our paths. Whether those paths are right or wrong isn't up to us to judge. We chose, we move on, we chose again. This cycle is repetitious in design, yet we never seem to learn the most basic of lessons.

What if Booth and Brennan weren't the good guys? It would have been so easy. Maybe Booth's grandfather hadn't been there. Maybe Brennan hadn't found solace in science. Our lives as they are now are what they are simply by chance.

…..

She tripped over a discarded bag as she darted into the alley. He'd tire of the chase soon enough and let her be, but now she had to move. She got to her feet and ran with her head down through the alley. He wasn't far behind, but far enough that she took a chance and jumped on top of the next dumpster. She flung herself over the fence and ran down the alley perpendicular to the one she'd left her pursuer in. She hadn't known him, but he'd put his wallet in his back pocket without even the smallest of chains, and she was hungry. She took it and turned the opposite direction. Sometimes, people didn't even notice, but this time she hadn't been that lucky. It was perhaps foolish to steal the wallet of someone so large, but she had a daring side, and really, tonight she was just so damn hungry.

Temperance Brennan wasn't a bad person. In truth, she hated to steal, but when she hadn't eaten for two days, it was sometimes necessary for survival. The man would be okay. She had rules. The credit cards, the ID, and the checks would all be destroyed. She would use the cash only. It wasn't only cruel to empty a person's bank account, but it was very risky. She couldn't afford being arrested again.

The thirty dollars she'd found would buy her dinner tonight and, if she was smart, it could probably feed her for a good month. There was a gas station around the corner that she frequented when she had the money. They had the sandwiches she liked. She pulled open the door and smiled at the cashier.

"Hey sweetie, how are you today?" the pleasant woman asked as she walked in. Temperance liked when she came in and this cashier was working. She was always polite to her, and didn't look at her like she was about to rob her.

"I'm good. It's been a pretty day today. How are you?"

"I'm good too. What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to grab a sandwich and something to drink."

"Okay," she smiled.

She picked her favorite: ham and cheese on wheat, and picked one of the big waters from the fridge and then walked back to the counter to pay.

The cashier rang her up. "It's $1.28, sweetie." Temperance knew that she'd only charged her for the water, but she didn't say anything. That was their unspoken deal.

She paid and thanked the cashier.

"Have a good night, and be safe," the kind woman said.

"You too, Angela. Thank you."

She walked to her favorite spot while she ate her sandwich.

…

Across town a gunshot rang out. Before the shooter knew it, his face was smashed into the asphalt and the same gun he'd just shot was pressed to his neck.

"Listen here, pal, you don't go shootin' at my friends. You shoot my friends, I'll shoot you. I know where you like to hang out, and I know how to find you. If you ever try to kill ANY of my friends, I will hunt. you. down. Got it?"

"Yeah, man, okay!" Booth pushed the barrel just a tad harder before letting the man up. He pushed him away and watched as he ran down the alley without looking back.

"Booth, man, thanks. You saved my ass back there."

"You need to think before you act, idiot. You almost got yourself killed! What were you thinking messing with that guy? You know him and his goons! They'll be back for you no doubt. You better be watching your damn back!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, man."

Booth brushed him off and went on his way. Ty could take care of himself. They wouldn't be back tonight.

He got to the place he was staying for now- a friend's ratty apartment, but hey, it had a roof – and knocked on the door. His friend opened the door with a sad look on his face.

"What's up?"

"Man, I'm sorry. My landlord found out that you were staying here and had a shit fit. I ain't supposed to have people stay longer than a week without his damn approval. I'm paying for this shit house! Why the fuck I can't have people stay here that I want to stay here, I don't know, but he's gonna throw me out if you stay."

"Nah, man, it's alright. I understand. Thanks for letting me crash for a while anyway… I'll get my stuff."

"Hey, I'm really sorry. Maybe in a few weeks we can sneak you back in and not let him know about it."

"It's okay, really. I'll be fine. I don't want to get you in trouble." He picked up his back pack and jacket and the few belongings he had and made his way to the door, "I'll see you around, buddy."

The men hugged briefly and Booth left.

_Well, fuck, _he thought, _now what?_

He headed to a place he tended to sleep when he didn't have anywhere else.

….

Two people sat down on opposite sides of a beautiful scene. The stars reflected in the pool coupled with the lights from the city lit up their faces. One ate her first meal in two days, and the other tried to think of a place he could stay. Both had the weight of the world on their shoulders, and both were in dire need of a miracle. They had no way of knowing that the answer was each other. They had no way of knowing that they each slept less than fifty feet from the person that would change their lives forever.


End file.
